fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Kerahnos
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Scholarworld}}Great Kerahnos are large Bird Wyverns that hunt in packs. Physiology Great Kerahnos resembles its younger counterparts, albeit with a few differences. For one, it is much larger, as expected. Its grey feathers are now a light grey color instead of dark grey, and the blue stripes around its eyes now lead to the tip of its tail instead to just its shoulders. They possess a large feathery crest on their head. The trident shaped spines on the end of its tail are also larger. Behavior Great Kerahnos are docile until provoked. They are often seen near riverbanks, searching for fish. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain As with its younger counterparts, Great Kerahnos isn't very high on the food chain. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Great Kerahnos is surprisingly docile towards other large monsters. They will often ignore other monsters and just continue fishing. Tracks The tracks that Great Kerahnos leaves behind are "Kerahnos Footprints", "Decaying Fish Carcass", and "Shed Grey Feather". Specific Locale Interactions Great Kerahnos has no Specific Locale Interactions. Special Behaviors Great Kerahnos has no Special Behaviors. Cutscenes Location: Coastal Mangrove, Area 3 Synopsis: The hunter enters Area 3 and looks around. They were tasked with tracking down a lost researcher. The hunter then spots said researcher waving to them from behind a tree. The hunter runs over. "Took you long enough," the researcher says, "The monsters out here are too aggressive for my tastes". The hunter pats the researcher on the back and starts leading them out of the mangrove. Suddenly, a ball of water is shot at the two people. The hunter and researcher quickly duck and turn to the source: a charging Great Kerahnos. The hunter grabs the researcher and the two dodge as the Bird Wyvern lunges. The hunter quickly gets back up and motions for the researcher to run. The researcher runs off as the hunter turns back to the Great Kerahnos. Great Kerahnos lets out a call, and its pack comes out of the brush and to its side. The pack start calling in unison and the hunt begins. Abilities Great Kerahnos has all of the capabilities of its younger counterparts, but as it is older and more experienced, it is able to use these skills to greater effect. Unlike their younger counterparts, Great Kerahnos' feathers are laced with poison. Rage and Tired States * Rage Mode: Great Faltarnos' eyes will turn yellow and it will start huffing steam. * Tired State: Great Kerahnos will start drooling. Mount Great Kerahnos can be mounted on its head, its back, and its tail. In-Game Information Ecology * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Bird Feet * Infraorder: Runner Wyvern * Family: Kerahnos Habitat Range Great Kerahnos exclusively lives in the Coastal Mangrove. Ecological Niche Great Kerahnos is rather low on the food chain, feeding on small fish. Only very rarely will they go after large prey like Slagtoth. Biological Adaptations They are able to walk on both two legs and four legs. Great Kerahnos store large amounts of water in a specialized sac in their throat and are able to expel it out of their mouths at enemies. Due to unknown circumstances, Great Kerahnos' feathers have become covered in poison, meaning that it can use its feathers as weapons. They can launch the feathers from its Attacks Low Rank Calm (Both Stances) * Screech: Great Kerahnos screeches. * Bite: Great Kerahnos bites at the hunter. * Hipcheck: Great Kerahnos hip checks the hunter. * Tail Swipe: Great Kerahnos swipes its tail at the hunter. * Water Ball: Great Kerahnos will rear back and spit a ball of water at the hunter. Causes Waterblight. * Triple Water Ball: Great Kerahnos will rear back and spit three balls of water outwards in a trident formation. Causes Waterblight. * Water Beam: Great Kerahnos rears back and spits a beam of water at the hunter. Causes Waterblight. (Bipedal Stance) * Slash: Great Kerahnos slashes at the hunter with one of its claws. * Kick: Great Kerahnos attempts to kick the hunter. * Pounce: Great Kerahnos attempts to pounce on the hunter. * Headbutt: Great Kerahnos attempts to headbutt the hunter. * Venom Feathers: Great Kerahnos starts ruffling the feathers on its arms and attempts to swipe at the hunter. Causes Poison. * Venom Shoot: Great Kerahnos attempts to shoot one of its feathers at the hunter. Causes Poison. (Quadrupedal Stance) * Frontal Slam: Great Faltarnos with will rear up and slam both of its front claws into the ground. 10% chance of causing stun. * Spin: Great Faltarnos will snarl and then spin in a circle in a similar manner to Tigrex. * Charge: Great Faltarnos will charge at the hunter up to three times. * Lunge: Great Faltarnos will snarl, jump back and then lunge at the hunter. Enraged (Both) * Triple Lunge: Great Kerahnos will jump at the hunter three times. (Bipedal Stance) * Venom Feather Spin: Great Kerahnos will start spinning for five seconds, fling poisonous feathers in all directions. Causes Poison. Breakable Parts * Head (X1): Its head will be scarred * Head (X2): More scars will appear, and teeth will be broken. * Back: Its back will be scarred. Interactions With Other Monsters With Deviljho Great Kerahnos can be picked up by Deviljho and used to bludgeon hunters. Interactions With Unique Statuses Great Kerahnos can be affected by the Frenzy Virus and has the usual changes of a Frenzied Monster. There have been no reports of any Hyper Great Faltarnos. Tempered Great Kerahnos is considered a threat level 1 Tempered monster and has the usual changes of a normal Tempered Monster. Quests Theme Trivia * Great Kerahnos is mainly based on herons. The idea of their feathers being laced with poison comes from the pitohui. * Credit to MonsterHunterFlacko for the name.Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Scholarworld Category:2 Star Level Monster